Puppy Treats
by loveniklaus
Summary: Klaus buys Tyler some puppy treats as a joke, Caroline is furious, and Kol watches 'The Tigger Movie'. Oneshot.


**NOTE: There are swear words in this. Just so you know. Thanks for reading!**

Klaus sat in his bedroom, painting, drinking whiskey, listening to Kol and Rebekah arguing downstairs in the hallway as he did so.

"Fucking morons" he muttered, and rolled his eyes at their stupidity upon hearing them debate which one of them he liked more.

"I hate you both equally!" He called, knowing that their supernatural hearing would pick up his voice.

He heard Rebekah sigh, obviously annoyed, and leave the house. If she were human, Klaus would have worried about Rebekah leaving the house at this hour, though he'd never admit it. It was only 8pm, but it was pretty dark, and Klaus more than anyone knew that strange people could lurk in the darkness of mystic falls, seeking out their prey. Of course, though, she was an original, and could definitely take care of herself.

Kol made his way to the living room, and Klaus heard him switch the Television and DVD player on, before settling himself down on the sofa to watch his favorite movie, _'The Tigger Movie'_.

_"Of all the movies we have watched in our time"_, Klaus thought to himself, sighing at his idiotic brother. _"He chooses to watch 'The Tigger Movie'. What a child. _He made a mental note to snap that DVD disc in half as soon as possible.

There was a knock at the front door, interrupting Klaus' thoughts. He made no effort to move, deciding that his brother would be the one to open it. He didn't, though, and this really pissed him off.

"Kol!", he shouted to his brother, unable to hide the agitated tone in his voice. "Answer the door for Christ's sake!"

Kol did as he was told, Klaus laughing in triumph, loving the fact that he could so easily control his siblings.

"Where the hell is that arse hole of a brother of yours?" He heard a familiar voice spit from the doorway, and he smiled, knowing that he'd managed to pluck a nerve of hers. Though he wasn't quite sure how he'd done so yet.

"Nik!", He heard Kol shout from the hallway, the annoyance of being interrupted from his movie evident in his voice. "Your obsession is at the door!".

_"Dick"_ Klaus thought to himself, setting his paintbrush down and hurrying down the stairs. What did he mean by 'obsession'? It pained him sometimes that his siblings weren't as intelligent as him.

"Hello, love" he said, and smiled, mostly from the amusement of seeing Caroline's angered face as he neared the bottom of the stairs. She moved towards him, shoving a packet of dog treats into his chest with such fury and strength that Klaus almost toppled over.

"Why would you give my boyfriend puppy dental sticks!?"

Kol's laughter could be heard coming from the front room, where he had returned eagerly after answering the door to Caroline. His laughter angered her more; he was obviously just as idiotic as his brother if he found that funny. She shoved past Klaus, banging his shoulder with hers as she did so, and stormed into the living room. "What the hell is so funny!?"

Kol looked up from his place on the sofa. "Tigger's singing the Tigger song. I love this part".

Caroline looked at him with nothing but confusion in her eyes. "You like 'Winnie The Pooh'?" she asked in disbelief, sensing Klaus walking up behind her, ignoring him.

"No", Kol corrected her, irritated. "I like _Tigger_. Of course, if I met him in the woods, I'd probably drain the life out of him. But still…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. _"You're more of a nut case than your brother" _She thought, turning to leave but slamming straight into Klaus. She hadn't realised that he had been standing so close behind her.

She stood there for a moment, hating the fact that she was beginning to get lost in his eyes. She hadn't noticed how beautiful they were, until now. Of course, it was hard to notice something like that when he was causing havoc all the time.

They kept eye contact for what seemed like forever, just inches apart, each of them able to feel the other's hot breath on their face. Caroline could tell that Klaus had fed recently, and had drank alcohol, the smell of blood and whiskey filled her nostrils. It was intoxicating.

"Are you two going to kiss or something?" Kol asked, bringing Caroline back to reality and enabling her to take a step away from Klaus.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Tell Tyler that he's welcome for the treats. I hope he likes them" he said, smiling smugly.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to argue with him, to tell him how much of an idiot he was. But as she stood there, trying to think of a witty comeback, she realised that she couldn't do it. She was lost for words, her speech being paralyzed by his beautiful eyes. He had stunned her.

This annoyed her even more than the dog treats that he had bought for Tyler. She smacked him on the arm, hard, and scoffed at him, before fleeing from his house at vampire speed. Klaus wasn't expecting her to disappear so quickly, and truly, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Will you turn that shit off!?" He yelled at Kol, picking up the movie case from where it lay on the coffee table and flinging it at him in fury. He was mad at him for breaking up his moment with Caroline, and he hated that stupid Tigger song that Kol would not stop playing. It hit him on the head, right between the eyes, but it didn't seem to affect him, and he carried on watching his movie as if Nik hadn't said, or thrown, anything at all.

Klaus scowled at him, before speeding off to his bedroom. Resuming his position at his canvas, he painted as if he had never been disturbed. He painted the fine details of her face, trying to portray even the smallest part of her beauty, deeming it impossible.

Caroline.


End file.
